Recently, various systems designed to assist in safe driving have been applied to vehicles. For example, a driver assist system, such as an automatic parking system, a lane keeping assist system, a collision avoidance system, or the like, may capture a surrounding image of a vehicle using a surround view monitor (SVM) and display the captured image on a display screen.
A conventional SVM obtains surrounding images of the vehicle through a plurality of stationary cameras mounted on the vehicle. The SVM also performs image processing with respect to the obtained images, and provides the processed images as top-view images. However, since the view angle of a stationary camera is fixed, the capture range of such camera is limited. Therefore, in conventional systems, only images in the fixed capture range may be obtained regardless of the driving environment of the vehicle.